World of Warcraft 100
by shinyuy
Summary: 100 challenge - Write 100 stories based off of 100 prompts. Focus: WoW Characters. Tales and stories of some of my warcraft characters, focusing on the Farstrider family and the unlikely couple Meloraan and Jadira Sunbreaker. More in the prologue.
1. WoW 100 Prologue

Well here we go: the World of Warcraft 100 challenge! Most of these stories are about my Priest and Paladin couple so you'll get to know them fairly well over time but many involve a lot of the characters I have created over time – lovingly referred to as the Farstrider Clan. Some of these are long, some are short. Some of these are adult themed and you'll be warned appropriately ahead of time. Let's just get a few things out of the way shall we.

**DISCLAIMER **- World of Warcraft and a bunch of other stuff I pay to play for belong to Blizzard Entertainment. This was written to have some fun, make my brain work and enjoy an aspect of WoW I like a lot - Roleplaying. If anyone else makes a cameo I'll be sure to let you know who they belong to.

None of these are in numerical order; a few might be but probably not. I have them in a rough chronological order though and don't be surprised of they get shuffled around a bit. Comments and Criticisms are welcome and you can find screen shots of my characters at my da site (see web site link in my profile.)

These stories ranged from Teen appropriate to Mature adult themes. You will be warned ahead of time, don't give me the 'but I didn't see it' look… It'll be in bold, all caps and you will know. If things get too steamy however I'll move it over to a more appropriate location. Like the ESRB says… things may change during game play… or in my case during the writing process.

Think of this as a prologue – or at least a reference. Here are the prompts I was given for this challenge and as we go along you'll see the order they ended up in. The bold ones are the finished ones… (Jadira would like to point out she is taking bets on how many actually get done)

* * *

**Prompts:**

Introduction | Love | Light | Dark | Seeking Solace

Break Away | Heaven | Innocence | Drive | Breathe Again  
Memory | Insanity |. Misfortune | Smile | Silence  
Questioning | Blood | Rainbow | Gray | Fortitude  
Vacation | Mother Nature | Cat | No Time | Trouble Lurking  
Tears | Foreign | Sorrow | Happiness | **Under the Rain**  
Flowers | Night | Expectations | Stars | Hold My Hand  
Precious Treasure | Eyes | Abandoned | Dreams | Rated  
Teamwork | Standing Still | Dying | Two Roads | Illusion  
Family | Creation | Childhood | Stripes | Breaking the Rules  
Sport | Deep in Thought | Keeping a Secret | Tower | Waiting  
Danger Ahead | Sacrifice | Kick in the Head | No Way Out | Rejection  
Fairy Tale | Magic | Do Not Disturb | Multitasking | Horror  
Traps | Playing the Melody | Hero | Annoyance | 67 %  
Obsession | Mischief Managed | I Can't | Are You Challenging Me? | Mirror  
Broken Pieces | Test | Drink | Starvation | Words  
Pen and Paper | Can You Hear Me? | Heal | Out Cold | Spiral  
Seeing Red | Food | Pain | Through the Fire | Triangle  
Drowning | All That I Have | Give Up | Last Hope | Advertisement  
In the Storm | Safety First | Puzzle | Solitude | Relaxation

* * *

And for your knowledge, here's the list of the characters you are likely to see that sprang up outa my head, also known as the Farstrider Clan

**Characters**

Night Elves

**Alihandra** **Farstrider** – Female Marksman Huntress – Cranky, busy mama bear, Head of the House

**Ferren** **of** **the** **Silver** **Talon** – Aliha's Elder Nightsaber – Reincarnated Womanizing Priest, still a perv

**Irulain** **Twilight** – Female Blood Death Knight - detached, quiet and weird – half breed

**Black Howling** – Female Feral Druid – Bouncy, happy, hyper hedonist

Draenei

**Jadira** **Sunbreaker** –Female Retribution Paladin - Violent, opinionated, perverted demolitions lover

**Meloraan** **Sunbreaker** –Male Discipline Priest - Calm, gentle and lover of flowers and art

**Oboro** **Rainchaser** –Male Beastmaster Hunter – Haunted, greened thumbed hippy boy

**Zaehlor** **Darkpaw**– Oboro's Black Lion – great big lap cat

**Kahlith** **Waharabi** –Female Restoration Shaman – Cook, homebody, reader of futures

**Chaaran** **Lonestar** –Male Survivalist Hunter – Moody, dark and awkward

**Ragabash** – Chaaran's Worg – He Who Spoils Moods!

Gnome

**Umbram Shankspark** – Male Rogue – Banker and Auction manager – cranky, organized and stingy

Horde Allies

**Dawnqui Felweaver** – Male Blood Elf Affliction Warlock - more than a little troubled…

**Rudiger Stonehoof** – Male Tauren Balance Druid - Big, quiet and creative – lover of elves

**Sapphiro Frostwyrm** – Male Troll Enhancement Shaman - Cunning, crazy and collector of shines

**Ellinae Sorrowstar** – Female Blood Elf Fire Mage – pyro lover, snooty noble cast off, also lover of explosives

**Auren D'Orlain** – Male Blood Elf Frost Death Knight – Reborn Rogue who shoulda been a pirate

And if you think that's a lot of characters on paper… Boy you should see my server slots! All of these characters, at one point in time… actually existed in game. The three who are closest to or at level cap at the moment are Ali, Iru, and Jadi… I'd be working on the rest but there is writing to be done.

* * *

And that's it… if I come up with more you will be warned ahead of time. So please sit back, grab a stack strudel (if you have a mage handy) and enjoy!


	2. Under the Rain

**DISCLAIMER **- World of Warcraft and a bunch of other stuff I pay to play for belong to Blizzard Entertainment. This was written to have some fun, make my brain work and enjoy an aspect of WoW I like a lot - Roleplaying. Jadira and Meloraan belong to me at least and if anyone else makes a cameo I'll be sure to let you know who they belong to.

* * *

30. Under The Rain | Meloraan and Jadira | NC 17 – Gore and icky things |_ Italics_ are for other languages

* * *

It was hell, or as close as he could figure. Hundreds were dead, hundreds more dieing and wounded. Fires consumed half the ship despite the drenching monsoon like rains falling from an alien sky. The battle for the Exodar had been brutal but this… Meloraan's eyes dimmed at the very sight of the crash before him. It had been hours since he had been healed as quickly as the medics could, being one of the few in still good condition, before being sent off to find other crash sites and aid there. Staring at the view before him, parts of the ship in disarray, reactor crystals everywhere and the dead and dieing…

"_What are you just standing there for_?" The tone was confused and in a tongue he didn't understand. Turning he looked at a Draenei woman, arm hanging broken and dislocated from the shoulder, blood pouring down her face from a gouge above her eye brow and one of her horns splintered and broken. She must have landed head first but was still standing. Her clothing was… wrong, it didn't look draenic at all. Her expression wasn't terribly normal for the situation either, not frightened or shell shocked… rather determined and a bit impatient. "_Look sunshine either help them or fix me, we got people to save."_ She nodded to the bag he held; marked with a red cross, assuming he was a healer.

"Yes of course." He shook his head and went to her side, beginning to work his craft, the light coming to him in pulses, he was so frightened. She hissed as the shoulder relocated itself, moving it long before he would have liked. The moment her bones were rejoined and she could move the arm; she patted him on the shoulder and began to move off. "Wait, what are you doing?!" He grabbed at her but she was too strong and slicked with rain, she slipped right out of his grasp.

"_Thanks for the patch, pal, but I got work to do."_ And with that she was running up the hill, towards the burning part of the ship. Other soldiers stood around, trying to think of a good way to go in. He watched the still injured woman look around, then start covering herself … in mud? She gave a good roll, everything was covered and he feared she was insane but she stood up, soaked and covered in dirt…and ran right into the burning ship.

"Naaru preserve her…" he began to mutter, moving closer. The poor thing must have gone crazy or cracked her head upon landing. He moved next to a line of Harbingers and Vindicators, beginning a fire line to begin to douse the flames, setting up a station with a few other healers. He had just begun to rise to look for something to cover the area to keep his patience dry when his first wounded was dragged and lain before him, a Draenei nearly twice his size, baring markings of a Harbinger and terrible burns.

"_More where he came from, sunshine_." He looked up aghast at the crazy woman, whose mud covering was becoming wet again in the rain. Some of her skin that was uncovered was scorched but… the mud must have taken the brunt of the heat. He could feel the light in her, and for an instant watched the ground around her shift in the light and sigils of a Vindicator altering the Light's aura, from the blue of shielding, to a bright flaring orange to ward off fire…and she was off again, covering a few spots she missed in the dirty, oil and toxin filled muck, then back into the inferno.

He began to work and time passed hardly without notice, one body falling beside him after the next. Others aided him, and soon each wounded that arrived had tracks of mud or dirty hand prints on their body somewhere, being cleansed in the rain as others adopted the bizarre tactic. The rain was beginning to ease, and relief from the main crash site was coming in slowly, more healers, and more shelters for the injured being constructed with salvaged scrap and splintered trees and stone. He stood up and stretched, back aching and body tired. The first lights of dawn on their new world were coming and he hadn't slept in two days.

He looked to the now burnt out skeleton of the part of the ship he'd been treating survivors from for hours. The flames were finally out, and crews were beginning to salvage what they could, bodies arranged off to the side, nearly out of sight of those who hadn't survived. He found himself walking over to look inside, having been relieved of duty.

His crazy, mud covered hero was sitting amongst the ruins, covered in burns, mud and soot. Some vindicator was talking at her and she had this utterly blank look on her face. He walked in, mindful of any spots not already trod upon, not wanting to step in someone's remains.

"Is there a problem Vindicator?" He asked. The Draenei turned to look at him and sighed, relieved.

"Yes, Anchorite. We found this one trying to set up a pyre, to burn the bodies. We keep trying to tell her to stop but it is like she doesn't understand us."

"_Oi... Sunshine what's he sayin_?" The woman asked, looking up at him as if he had the answers. How could she still be able to move looking like that, after such a battle, after such a long fight and the crash and hours and hours of rescue efforts?

"I believe she has head trauma, sir." Meloraan replied, moving to kneel beside the woman, hands slowly calling on the light one more time…Her hands reached up, taking his, stopping him. He looked up into not dull or exhausted eyes, but brilliant blue irises, full of some kind of deep rooted determination.

"_You should rest_." She said, and though he didn't understand her words, her tone said enough. She reached up to brush some of his dirty blond hair out of his face before getting up. She looked at the vindicator with a defiance he hadn't seen… not since… Him.

Something in him, some broken part that remembered his last lover; the one who'd told him to be what his heart told him, who gave him the courage to lay down the sword and follow his passions for healing. He SAW that fire in this woman… and the part of his heart that died when his beloved did… began to beat again.

The vindicator was still trying to talk to her, but was getting nowhere. She seemed to take strength in his shouting, even though she didn't understand what he was saying… he was saying she couldn't do something… defiance, yes that's what burned in her. She marched away in long strides, despite her injuries. Ten minutes later she was putting together a roughly crafted shovel… soon after she was digging graves. It was high sun before she sat down across from him, handing him a canteen half drained of water and the majority of a piece of ration. She didn't say a word as she ate, or as he began to heal her. He said nothing when she fell asleep on his shoulder while he had her lean on it, to mend her back.

Her burns were mending well, her body hard and clothed in burnt cloth that looked to fit a man better. He tried to do something for the myriad of bruises across her sky blue skin but there wasn't much more magic left in him. Her brown hair was matted, still dirty from the mud and blood and gore, parts of it burned short. Her horns were a mess and would have to be shortened to heal properly, only one maintained the high regal curve the pair once had, and it too was split down a side. Her manor was rude, and her language harsh and grating, she tended to shout a lot. But now she was asleep, her breath on his neck was warm, smelling of smoke and three day old rations. She was snoring, maybe even drooling on his shoulder and he didn't know her name.

He'd never met someone so lovely…

* * *

She waited until he had drifted off, both leaning on one another in the middle of the make shift camp. The paladin smiled a bit, a smirk on her split and full lips. She had no real idea what was going on, she couldn't understand a damn thing. Her fingers reached up to rub at the old wound beside her left temple, the scar long and ragged from a time before she was who she is now. With steady hands she laid the male on his side on the ground, pulled off her baggy shirt to let him use it as a pillow. The tighter fitting sleeveless shirt beneath it clung to her curves, the silver dog tags around her neck clinking against each other as she moved. She was hot, sweaty and not terribly motivated to move much. She gave the male at her feet a long look, appreciating the view.

His skin was about the same color as hers, maybe a bit lighter. He had those weird tendril things sprouting from the side of his neck, they weren't too thick or too long either. She played idly with her own, behind her ears, wondered what the hell they were for once again. Unlike her he had no horns, just these spines that ran down along his head, some longer than others, all of them rather sturdy. She'd hate to bump into him from behind. The plates on his forehead made it look big, but his features were gentle, calm and kind. He was handsome, cute even. His hair was this lovely shade of ash blond, spiky and at the moment in disarray from constantly running his hands through it between patients. She'd been watching him every time she came back from getting more wounded, or just walking past. His body wasn't as large as most males, maybe a little on the pudgy side but there were muscles in there, and the way he had handled a few of the weapons belonging to the injured; he knew how to hold a sword but chose not to, holding tight to his mace and prayer book. The fingers on the arm he had mended for her flexed, moving slowly due to residual ache from the fast mending. She might not be able to use it the same way she had before she arrived wherever she was. Gently, cautiously, she tucked some of his hair behind a pointed ear, smiling wider when he sighed and muttered something in that weird language of his.

With a sigh the soldier woman got up to her feet and went to go find some more wreckage material to make a small shelter. It'd rain again, and soon, she could smell it on the wind. He took care of her and Jadira always paid back her debts. She glanced back at him before she moved off… wouldn't hurt to get on the good side of a handsome fellow like him either, she mused. He was the first of her own kind to treat her with some kind of respect… it said a lot in her books. With a shrug and a playful smirk on her lips she wandered off to take care of her mission so she could watch out for the man who watched over her.


	3. Danger Ahead

**DISCLAIMER **- World of Warcraft and a bunch of other stuff I pay to play for belong to Blizzard Entertainment. This was written to have some fun, make my brain work and enjoy an aspect of WoW I like a lot - Roleplaying. Sapphiro and Dawnqui belong to me at least and Amberlin belongs to a dear friend of mine who I'm borrowing. Amber and Dawn are a bit inseparable anyway.

56. Danger Ahead | Sapphiro, Dawnqui, and Amberlin | T for Teen for language |_ Italics_ are for past conversations |

High in the lofty apartments of Silvermoon, above the hustle and bustle of city life and away from prying eyes, one of the city's oddest occupants paced nervously in his living room. The Troll, ice blue skinned and lanky with broken tusks and flame red hair, was worried for the first time in years. He was an old soul, a very old soul who had gotten a second chance. Well, he mused looking around his home full of trinkets, trophies and wealth, really a third chance. He sighed, a puff of cold steam clouding the air, even though it was mid summer. He was always cool to the touch, a calm and relaxed fellow but there were things the Shaman was passionate about. First and foremost when he had arrived in the Eastern Kingdoms, was killing Scourge. His Argent Dawn tabard hung prominently on a wall display, the first thing anyone saw when they entered his home. The second thing he loved was treasure- the beautiful shiny things in life. He'd chosen this city for its beauty, his home was full of treasures and gains and even his own hand crafted jewelry. He'd made a lot of money with his creations when the Elves first opened their doors to the Horde and it showed in his finery. The last, and most important, were his 'numbah one shinies'.

In another time, in long distant memories he recalled icy caverns full of gems and jewels and gold. He remembered his very visage frightened any lesser being and even among his kind he was formidable. And he remembered, when the treasure wasn't so large nor was he, the sound of little whelp claws and wings filling his cavern he shared.

Long since past sharing his space he'd found him self with quite the pair of whelplings. It helped, he thanked the spirits, that Trolls called their kin Whelps too.

His long ears picked up the sound of one of the doors in his home opening and the occupant of the room finally coming out. She was a stubborn one, his first. So full of spunk and fire that it could put any Dragon to shame. He turned to look at her as she entered the main living room, her bow and axe slung on her back, her armor polished and maintained well. She was a beauty. Her hair was a lovely shade of auburn, pulled into a high tail to keep out of the way of her bow. Her skin was unmarred as of yet, soft and pretty. She had a lovely figure, the epitome of what he considered beautiful – grace, beauty and power - all wrapped up in leather armor. He stopped his pacing and smiled. Coiled around her hips and resting up around her shoulder was her pet, Flutter, a white wind serpent from the Barrens. That had been her first real test, going out alone to tame a creature she desired and returning home. Now it was time to send her back out into the world with a new responsibility.

The huntress knelt, bowing her head even though she had a broad smile on her lips. She ever so did love her master.

"Master Sapphiro. I'm ready." She said eyes lowered even though she knew she didn't need to. He'd saved her life, given her a name, a path, a loving family. She'd do anything for him. The troll crossed the room, crouching down and putting a hand under her chin, making her look up. His tusks were short, bound in gold wire. Simple white face paint colored stripes and marks across his skin and even though his eyes were the color of blood they held only kindness and pride for his huntress.

"Amberlin… me numbah one shiny. Ya make dis ol' soul proud." He tapped her shoulder as he stood, indicating she could do the same. "I be knowin ya dun like dis task I be givin ya much, but it be fer da best. Da world out der be hard on a person. An no one kin go it alone ferevah. Ya be needin anotha set a eyes an anotha mind dat kin see and tink differently den ya. I know ya won't be disappointin me."

Amberlin kept her expression neutral as she could. She had only been home a few weeks after going out into the Barrens, her master's homeland, and was now being sent away. What was worse… she was being sent to go watch someone who she felt had taken her place. She'd returned to Silvermoon to find not her master but some oaf blood elf tending his garden. He was so absorbed in his studies she'd practically walked up on him and could have killed him and he would have been none the wiser. Before she'd escorted him to Silvermoon he'd managed to spill potions on her clothing, burn her food, be a general nuisance and was a total idiot! The worse part of it though… was Sapphiro scolded her for frightening the skittish boy.

"I won't let you down Master." She said, bowing her head again. "I should get going. We're supposed to be in Tranquellen before sundown."

"I know ya kin do it. Ya give dem Scourge hell ya hear." He said grinning. He opened his arms and she fell into them, enveloped in a powerful hug that made her heart melt and feel secure all at once. It lasted a long while before reluctantly she pulled away and moved to the door. "Just remembah ta be careful in da Row and when ya get der ask a trainer for me boy."

"Yes Master… I'll write you." She said smiling a bit before going out the door, closing it firmly behind her.

The walk from the upper apartments down to the main drag of the Walk of Elders wasn't long and it gave her a moment to calm down. She hated keeping secrets from Sapphiro, even if he did it all the time. Days earlier she'd been alone at home while Sapphiro had been out visiting the auction house. Someone came to call, looking for her. The priestess had frightened her; half of what she had to say made no sense. All she knew for sure was she had access to her master's home and was rude as hell.

"_Now listen here girl. I am only saying this once. For your beloved master's sake you will do as you are told. You will watch out for that insipid weakling he dragged from the depths of Shadowfang Keep. You will ensure he comes to no harm or it would hurt your master's heart. But I warn you… get any closer than absolutely necessary to the boy and you and your master will suffer. Do you understand?! Why that over grown lizard insisted on bringing that air headed oversized mana battery here I'll never know but if he causes trouble for me and my plans I will see he suffers in full view of your precious master. Fail me and nothing you hold dear will be safe. No one… especially not you dear child… will mess up my plans."_

Flutter hissed in her ear as they passed into the Murder Row district, her coils tightening in a comforting gesture. She had to keep her mind in the now, this was a dangerous part of town. Home of the Rogues, Warlocks and other seedy denizens of the city they wouldn't hesitate to eat up one of the Farstrider's precious little Hunters in training. She walked with confidence, head held high, down the center of the street towards the Warlock's sanctum. Maybe it was with more than just confidence too that kept those who lurked in the shadows where they were. She had this… aura of authority and power around her, even for one so young. She moved like she owned the ground she walked on and would fight for every inch of it if she had to. So she walked in the center of the street as calmly and as authoritative as any high magister of the city – above and beyond the lower people of Silvermoon society. She paid none of them mind, even if she felt their eyes on her as she passed. She passed through the curtains of her destination quickly, the thick fabric closing behind her.

She'd been here only once, and only as far as the door outside. There wasn't much on the first floor, only a small terrace and a ramp leading downwards. Standing at the top of the ramp was a bored looking Succubus. Upon seeing the huntress she smiled, fangs glittering in the crystal lamps and sashayed over.

"Hello doll…. What can we do for you?" the demon purred, reaching out to touch Amberlin's cheek. Flutter struck out with lightning speed, fangs sinking into the demon's hand. The succubus cried out in a mix of shock, pain and pleasure before pulling it back. "All right…mmmm… look and don't touch I get it."

Amberlin glared. "I'm here to pick up Dawnqui Frostwyrm. We're expected in Tranquellen by nightfall." She said in clipped words, glaring and fully annoyed at the delay. The succubus pouted at her.

"Please wait here I'll send him up." She turned, her tail curling and twisting behind her. "You have to understand we don't really welcome outsiders into the inner sanctum." She added as she walked down the ramp and out of sight.

Amberlin crossed her arms over her chest, one foot tapping in annoyance already. This was why she didn't want to do this in the first place. The spell casters of her race were so secretive and so uppity… she tried not to get too upset but she really hated casters.

The succubus's hoof steps caught her attention as she returned, but this time not alone. She hung on the arm of a… truly handsome young man, leaning her abundant bust against his shoulder as she spoke in her native tongue. His hair was the same shade of reddish brown as Amberlin's, long bangs obscuring half of his face the rest gathered in a tail that rested on his chest held in place by a clasp she recognized as Sapphiro's work. His robes were a brilliant scarlet red, muffling the sound of his foot steps as he walked closer. His skin was as white as very expensive parchment, his features angular almost pretty. If it weren't for the bit of a goatee on his chin even at a close distance he could be mistaken for a woman. He seemed though to move with grace and confidence, a far cry from the skittish space case she dropped off nearly a month ago.

As they approached the top of the ramp the demon leaned in and whispered something in his ear, her tail curling in delight. His wide emerald eyes grew wider in shock, a deep blush coloring his features, even racing up the edge of his long ears and his steps faltered. He stepped on the front of his robe just at the lip of the ramp and went tumbling down with a squawk of surprise face first onto the floor. The demon giggled and held out a bag to the sprawled elf, looking as innocent as one of those demons could as he righted himself. He blinked at her from his sprawled position on his back on the floor, as if shocked someone could say or do such things….and after a moment he laughed.

She knew it, the instant she heard that laugh, light and bubbling and masculine… she knew she was in trouble. It made his entire body seem lighter, his face lighting up with amusement. With that blush, his clothing out of its previous pristine order and hair in disarray… and that laugh…

This was going to be FAR more trouble than it was going to be wroth… down right dangerous she thought as he got up and turned that smile, gentle and innocent, in her direction. Her heart fluttered in her chest, some warm and tingly feeling coursing through her veins even as her mind told her to stop it. He took Sapphiro's full attention away, he'd been in the company of high and mighty casters for a month, he was weak and spacey and a liability but worse…he was going to get her master in danger of she got too close…

She looked up with a scowl to find him standing in front of her, a single stemmed silk rose held out, a peace offering. It was beautiful, a delicate shade of lavender fading into white. She knew it was made of cloth, but it almost looked real.

"For the lady… a flower that will never fade." Dawnqui said, his voice soft and melodious, again almost too soft to be male but still that timber could not be denied.

This was going to be seriously dangerous, her mind supplied, as she snatched up the rose and turned on her heel. He stumbled after her, slinging his pack over his shoulder and trying to keep up with her irritated strides. She stormed back down the Row towards the gates of the city, hands in fists at her side. Her companion tried to keep up, babbling the entire time to fill the silence.

Neither saw the faint shadows of a ghostly wolf watching them with a big grin on his face… this was his best plan ever.


	4. Can you hear me?

82 Can You Hear Me? | Irulain & Auren | T language, angst and such | First person

* * *

Author's Note: I'm rather partial to Irulain... she may break lore a bit but I really do feel for her, close to her even. Her words and what she expresses are often an aspect of myself in need of getting out. Jadira may smash things and have fun... Aliha may be wise and mother and be kind... but Irulain... bleeds and tries to understand a world not kind and welcoming to her and tries to learn her place in things. Just felt I had to share that.

* * *

The winds swirl and twist around the balconies of the Ebon Hold, carrying on the wind the stench of death and old smoke. It is rare for our kind to gain respite, not that we need it truthfully but at times there is simply no need for another blade.

Sitting here, with my free will, I wonder what others felt when this place was still a bastion of the Scourge, still the forward front for the Lich King. My helm, curved and horned that was gifted to me with HIS very hands… placed atop my head to hide my near living features, the face of a servant of Elune to become HIS blade sits in my lap, fingers twisting along its runes. I remember HIS words…

Go forth and leave none alive. Be my wrath and my will. I gave you life to do these things and it pleases me so, my Winter's Kiss. Give the Argent Dawn the kiss of Death for me.

I sometimes wonder at my own thoughts, were they mine or simply HIS will.

Below us, spread out like a scroll documenting all our sins is the former Scarlet lands. I can see the fort we burnt to the ground, the fortifications we smashed to rubble. The inn below still smells of copper and entrails. The Chapel…

I still can't walk over there. I still cannot face the place where I killed my nursemaid. She remembered me… she KNEW me. She remembered caring for me while my Mother was at Temple. She remembered the troubled my Father caused.

I look into the smoky sky and wonder what they would think to see me now… if I spoke to them?

I don't know why but… I cannot keep silent.

"Mother... Father… can you hear me? Are you still there?" I whisper to the wind as it plays in my green-gray hair, whipping it about my face. "Can you accept the echo I can't be rid of now? What would you think of me now that I'm a monster… that I am a murderer and a weapon? Will you accept I need it to survive… the fight, the thrill of combat and the kill? Would you be afraid of me when I am up to my elbows in the blood of my foes, whoever they may be?

Did you plan this for me… when I was born? Did you want your child to become a freak… a monster? I didn't ask for the ability to feel the hearts of others… I didn't ask to be able to steel men's courage and bravery with a touch… I never wanted to kill with a kiss.

Why did you let me die… why did you bring me here to get sick and leave me to be found? Was it because mother was half feral and mad… because father was a wanted criminal… did you have to leave me to die? Why couldn't you take me with you… why couldn't you save me?!" I'm on my feet now, fairly shouting in some mongrel blend of Elvin tongues.

I am a half breed; the pure bloods among the Knights even look on me with distain from both sides of the political boundaries. I am a woman and many of the male knights still see us as weaker, even though most women I know have caused greater pain than the men. I am cursed with this power to feel what others do… so much so I do not know my own heart… I am alone…even when surrounded by my own kind… only the screams and nightmares keep me company along with the ever present scent of blood…

I didn't ask to be a mongrel

A freak

A monster

A murderer

A woman….

Alone

"And what would you do, little kittling… if they could hear you?" a soft voice, smooth like ice over a still pond speaks behind me. I spin on my heels, fists clenched, rage barely contained. How DARE someone… someone…

He is shorter than me, hair once gold like the sun pail and thin but still the same wild long spikes… like hawks feathers behind his ears. His features are gaunt but still handsome and prominent, even with his slight pallor. Ice gathers on his armor, on the sword across his back, the floor at his feet. He is a Frost Knight… the most emotionless of them all, those who Winter never leaves… who are as hard to defeat as the march of glaciers and can take any blow dealt them with stoic poise. His posture screams soldier, warrior, and killer. A man who knows what it is to be a man… he is Sin'dorei… he is…

Bright green glades play in my mind, sunlight mere spotlights through the high canopies of massive trees. I can hear his laughter, warm like the Sun, like his touch and his love as he chases me around. He is huge to me, but gentle as he lifts me in the air and swings me around, making noises like Dragonhawks I've never seen. His kisses are like warm rain and I know no bigger heart than his. I know from the shadows SHE rests against uncle's striped fur, worn out from a full night minding me… it is Day, and Days are meant for…

My helm clatters to the ground as I fall to my knees and he walks towards me… I'm barely aware of the crowd I feel gathering as he hugs me close, face pressing against his chilling cold saronite armor. In the heart of his winter… I feel the Sun.

"I hear you, daughter… I hear you just fine."


End file.
